


Figuring It Out

by Missy



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: Coming Out, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will never understand men..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic

“Pop,” Dean Venture said, as he took another spoonful of cornflakes, “I’ve got something I need to tell you…”

“Can’t it wait? I’ve got something brewing down in the lab,” a gleam entered his eyes, the creepy one that always made Dean nervous.

“No, it can’t.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Would you just say it?”

“Hank,” Dean said through clenched teeth.

“Dean,” Hank mocked him.

“Boys, what are you up to?” Doc wondered.

Dean cleared his throat. “Pop, I like making babies with boys.”

Doc stared at Dean with an arched brow. “I need to replace those learning beds. Dean, men don’t make babies with other men.”

“No, Pop – I’m gay.” Dean looked down at this own hands.

As expected, Doc went immediately into a defensive, paranoid spin. “No, Dean, you’re just confused.”

“He’s gay, Doc,” Brock declared, without looking up from the UFC fight blaring from the kitchen TV.

It took Doc another fifteen minutes before finally agreeing that, all right, maybe the kid was gay. And then he said, “took you long enough to figure it out."

Dean never would learn to understand other men…


End file.
